Geek Speak
by JustMe133
Summary: Dedicated to DramaMama01. When Sarah needs Ethan's help with her computer, will things heat up between them when she gets lost in his geek speak? Hope the story is better than the summary. ETHARAH ONESHOT! Rated T to be on the safe side.


**For DramaMama01, who requested an Etharah fic and gave me the general idea/layout for this one-shot.**

**Hope you like it.**

**In no way do I have any rights to MBAV or the characters. I'm just the puppet-master. The puppets belong to Disney/Teletoon.**

…

Ethan was sitting at his computer, video chatting with Benny when a quiet knock was heard at his door.

"Gotta go B," he said, ending the chat then turning around. "Come in." He raised his eyebrows a bit when Sarah walked in, a weird look on her face and laptop bag over her shoulder. "What did you do to it now? No more evil plants I hope."

"No," she said, a little embarrassed. "I think it's a real virus this time. It's just stuck on a blue screen."

"Blue screen?" Ethan said, eyebrows shooting up now. "As in the blue screen of _death_ ? ! ?"

"I didn't know it was called that…"

"Well that's geek speak, but yeah, that's what it's called."

"…Can you fix it?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"I can try. Hand it over," he said, making a motion with his hands. She pulled the laptop out of the bag and handed it to him, a genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks Ethan. I was hoping you could, otherwise I'd have to go to Benny. That's a scary thought all on its own. Have you seen his room?" she asked, plopping down into the chair next to him. Ethan had to contain his laughter. Benny's room was not a force to be reckoned with. "So, what causes the blue screen of whatever?" she asked, watching him as he opened the computer. His mouth fell open to see it was still on the blue screen.

"Is it frozen on it?"

"Yeah. When I couldn't get it to do anything, I grabbed it and brought it with me, since I'm supposed to be babysitting anyway."

"Oh. What's Jane doing?"

"She's taking a nap. Said she didn't feel very well."

"Yeah, she was coughing earlier. Hope she's okay."

"Well your mom left some cough medicine in case she needs it."

"That's good," Ethan said as he held down the power button on the computer for about a minute, making the screen go black.

"Please tell me if wasn't that simple as to hold down the power button."

"No. Usually the blue screen only comes up for some major errors. Once it … collects all the data, it will typically, but not always, restarts your computer for you. Yours somehow got completely frozen on the screen. Hence, pushing the power button and holding it down turned your computer off. Now, we'll leave it off for a few minutes and let it cool off."

"Alright, well while you do that, I'm gonna go check on Jane."

"Sounds like a plan," Ethan said, watching Sarah walk out of his room. As he realized what he was doing, he quickly turned back around, face burning with a deep blush. "I've got to stop checking her out," he whispered to himself, shaking his head. He had just gotten himself calmed down enough that he could appear normal as she appeared back in his room about five minutes later.

"I took Jane's temp, and she's only like 99.1. Nothing to really worry about. Now she's sitting down in the living room with a bowl of soup and watching Dusk. She should be okay."

"That's good. So, ready to see if I rescued your computer?"

"If you did, I'll love you forever," she said, shooting him a smile. He noticeably gulped before nodding.

"I-I'll hold you to th-that," he got out, his face heating up again. He could swear he heard an almost silent giggle escape her, but he wouldn't know considering he was avoiding looking at her as he kept his eyes on the computer as he hit the power button.

It seemed as if they were both holding their breath as the computer screen lit up. That breath was released when the main screen came up, asking for her password.

"It came on!" she said happily, hugging him and kissing his cheek. He blushed as he looked at her in surprise.

"Of course it did… I'm the nerd on demand right?" he asked, trying to make a joke so he didn't seem quite as lame as he felt.

"Of course. Here, let me put my password in and then you can check it for any viruses or anything like that," she said, seemingly unbothered by the fact that her lips had just touched his cheek. His eyes widened a bit as he watched her fingers slide over the keyboard.

"…Am I … your password?" he asked, locking eyes with Sarah, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's super easy to remember. Ethan underscore Morgan," she said with a light chuckle, pushing her computer towards him. "I might be immortal, but my memory's not."

"Ha, funny," he said, still kind of shocked that he was her password. He shook those feelings off and started a virus scan on her computer. It quickly ended and he shrugged. "No viruses found. You must have had too many windows open at once and made it crash. That happens," he told her with a small smile. She stared at him blankly.

"You know I don't speak geek."

"Right. Too many websites open at once. Or documents. Or music. Too much going on at once."

"Ah. Yeah, I had a lot of stuff up."

"Thought so. Well, the only suggestion I can give is get an external hard drive so if this happens again you won't lose any vital information. I would get either a 250 gigabyte one or a 750 gigabyte one. Those can get pretty expensive though…" his voice trailed off as she stared blankly at him again. He sighed and so did she.

"Sorry! You lost me at 'suggestion'," she said with a light chuckle, making him shake his head. "Okay, I'll drag you down to the computer store place thing tomorrow and you can help me pick out one. Will my computer be okay though?" she asked, making puppy dog eyes at him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Your computer will live!" he said dramatically, sweeping his arms out in a grand gesture.

He was not expecting her response. She jumped into his lap and kissed him repeatedly.

On. The. Lips.

"Thank -kiss- you -kiss- for -kiss- fixing -kiss- my -kiss- computer!" she said, kissing him still.

Now, if you were a 15 year old boy, and had the girl you had a huge crush on was currently in your lap and kissing you like crazy, how would you respond?

That's exactly how Ethan responded. Slowly, he put his hands on her back, successfully pulling her a bit closer to him. Then he, finally, began to kiss her back. As their lips moved together, the rest of his body began to react to having a smoking hot girl in his lap. Hesitantly, he pushed his hips up a bit against her. She moaned quietly and pulled away from his lips just enough to speak.

"Is that _your_ external hard drive I'm feeling?" she chuckled, making him blush.

"I-I thought you didn't know g-geek," he got out, staring at her lightly flushed cheeks and happy smile.

"I don't. Maybe you can teach me sometime." With that, she pushed her lips back onto his, kissing him with as much as force as before.

This time, he returned the kisses instantly.

He slowly began to move his hands over her back as her tangled in his hair. He wasn't quite sure how this had happened, but he was going to enjoy it while he could.

And this time, when he pushed his hips up, she pushed down, meeting him.

A moan left both of their mouths at that time.

As he slowly began to move his hand to her front and met no resistance from her, his shaking hand began to make his way to her chest; before he could though, he heard twin gasps from his window, which was currently open. Both pulled away from other to see Rory with Benny on his back, staring at them both with matching sets of wide eyes.

Sarah turns to Ethan and kisses him quickly. "I guess your dreams will have to come true another day, my dear geek." With that, she jumped out of his lap and out of his room, quicker than the blink of the eye. He looked to see Rory and Benny climbing through his window.

"Dude! How did THAT happen?" Benny asked as Rory stared on in wonder, making Ethan shake his head.

"I have no idea. But you two idiots had to ruin it for me!" he said in [somewhat] mock anger, slapping them both upside the head.

He was only satisfied when he got matching "ows" from them both.

…

Sarah stood in the kitchen, her fingers no her lips, thinking about Ethan.

_Totally worth messing up my computer,_ she thought, smiling to herself.

…

**I'm no good at endings. At least not in my opinion.**

**Anyways, hope whoever reads this liked it :)**

**And DramaMama01, hope it was what you wanted.**

**Adios for now readers!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
